Todo por la comida
by Hessefan
Summary: Sanji había pensado seriamente en ser el sujeto de prueba, pero ahora lo tenía a Luffy allí, dispuesto a todo por un poco de comida, así que era un buen momento para explorar y averiguar si era cierto eso del punto débil de los hombres.


**Todo por la comida**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: One Piece no me pertenece. ¿Sorprendidos? Seguro que no.

**Advertencias**: Como suelen ser mis últimos fics, es un _what if?_ suponiendo que Carrot también se una a la tripulación además de Jimbei. Esto es **casi** un **PWP**, ya hice fics de este par con tramas, no jodan.

**Prompt**: 28. Comida.

**Notas**: Dios, lo que me cuesta encontrar títulos para mis fics. Está inspirado en esa famosa escena de Chopper revisando el armario de Sanji y espantándose con tantas revistas pornográficas.

* * *

Sanji era un onanista a tiempo completo; eso lo sabía toda la tripulación y el que no tenía certezas -porque aún no lo había pescado con las manos en la masa- lo sospechaba. Como siguiera así podría dedicarse a ser uno profesional; pero la realidad, que ya había asumido con resignación, era que las vulvas estaban vedadas a él.

—_Un día de estos te vas a fracturar_ —le había dicho Chopper a su dulce manera; es que para el reno esos asuntos de los humanos no eran tabú, menos que menos siendo un doctor.

—_¿La muñeca? _

—_El pene también puede fracturarse._ —Horrorizado había quedado el cocinero luego de esa incómoda charla. Se sentía como el hijo siendo reprendido por el padre, pero no era el fin de Chopper retarlo como Sanji imaginaba, al contrario, quería ayudarlo con lo que él tildaba "el problema de Sanji".

Brook solía ser el nakama que menos dormía, así que no le resultaba raro entrar a la cocina en busca de un refrigerio para encontrarse con una escena ya repetida. Era tal la aceptación que el músico lo ignoraba olímpicamente para seguir su camino, luego de servirse una taza de té, obvio. Quizás por ser el más viejo, Brook no hacía acotaciones incómodas o sugerencias vergonzosas como solía hacer el reno; además, si hablamos de pervertidos y perversiones, el músico no se quedaba atrás. En el fondo, era quien más lo entendía al final del día.

Para Sanji era un problema en el presente dar rienda suelta a sus más bajos instintos, porque ahora que la mink ocupaba el puesto de vigía ya no quedaban espacios en el Thousand Sunny donde pecar. Que sí, era un barco inmenso, pero al ser once los tripulantes este le quedaba ridículamente chico.

No podía en el cuarto de los muchachos porque estos estaban ocupándolo, no podía en el observatorio porque siempre estaba Zoro, no podía en el puesto de vigía porque estaba Carrot. ¡Ni en el baño podía! Porque las interrupciones eran constantes.

Acaso, ¿no podían tener un poco de piedad?

Al final había hallado el lugar que consideraba más idóneo: la despensa de comida; era un sitio muy pequeño, pero sabía que a excepción de él nadie entraría a ese espacio. Oh, cuando sus compañeros se enteraron del nuevo lugar favorito de Sanji para dar rienda suelta a su lujuria, no quisieron comer por una semana. Sin dejar de lado los comentarios punzantes de Franky al respecto que, al igual que el músico, no podía reprocharle nada a Sanji en cuanto a perversiones; si todo lo que salía de la boca del ciborg, así fuera un "buenos días", sonaba perverso.

Sin embargo, estaba equivocado el cocinero si creía que había hallado el mejor lugar, lejos de miradas indiscretas y comentarios incómodos. Había una persona en ese barco que no conocía lo que era la privacidad. A fin de cuenta era el capitán, ¿quién podía reprochárselo?

Así lo encontró Luffy esa medianoche. No podía dormir y la cocina seguía abierta, así que no se molestó en golpear la despensa cuando fue en busca de su cocinero para que cumpliera con su labor.

—Sanji, tengo hambre —dijo en el umbral de la puerta— ¿me haces algo rico? —El mentado cocinero lo puteó en mil idiomas diferentes, para luego pensar: ¿algo rico? Él estaba haciéndose algo muy rico en ese momento.

—Ahora estoy ocupado, Luffy —dijo, sin dejar de mover la mano, pero sí bajando el ritmo de la masturbación—. Y Chopper te dijo que no puedes comer a deshoras.

—Pero tengo hambre —se quejó, mirando lo que su compañero hacía, pero como si no le diera más importancia, como si en vez de estar con el pene afuera Sanji estuviera haciendo crochet.

—¿Quieres comer algo rico? —preguntó ladino, pero a la vez fastidiado. No podría terminar, sabía lo denso que se ponía su capitán con la comida y ni el hecho de que estuviera masturbándose delante de él era capaz de distraerlo de esa cuestión—. Bueno, entonces ven y ayúdame a terminar con esto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza.

—Dame una mano para acabar lo que empecé —se señaló el pene, aún erguido—; ven y tócame.

Luffy parpadeó y pareció dudar, pero una parte de él, algo inocente, se decía que no tenía nada de malo hacerle un favor a un amigo, más si esto incluía comida como retribución. Es decir, si lo ayudaba a Sanji con la labor, luego estaría disponible para cocinarle.

—Está bien —dijo y Sanji se quedó alelado en el sitio; había dicho aquello medio en broma, medio en serio, pero jamás imaginó una aceptación tan desinteresada, y se preguntó… ¿qué tan alelado era su capitán en esos terrenos? Para empeorar el panorama, Luffy agregó—: Aunque no sé muy bien cómo se hace.

—¿Tú no lo haces? —Sanji frunció el ceño extrañado, porque por mucho que el chico de goma pareciera ajeno a esos placeres de la carne, le resultaba francamente improbable que nunca se hubiera masturbado. No tenía diez años, ni tampoco algún problema de salud, más que ese taro mental constante que lo conducía a un único fin: ser el rey de los piratas.

—A veces se para —aclaró el capitán caminando esos metros para estar más cerca del cocinero y mirarle el pene—, y si no me toco, sale solo.

—Vaya… —No sabía por qué, pero tener esa conversación con él hasta le estaba pareciendo algo normal al tratarse de Luffy; todos sabían que este no tenía en mente otra cosa más que comida, ese parecía ser su único placer—. Bueno, yo te enseño… y luego te haré algo muy rico de comer —concluyó con cierta lascivia.

Sanji tomó la mano de su capitán y la condujo hasta su pene que aún seguía duro, pese a lo fría y banal que había sido esa charla. Luffy accedió sin detenerse un solo segundo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Se dejó guiar, para masturbar a Sanji como a este le gustaba.

Miraba las expresiones de su cara, las mejillas rojas y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Algo de todo eso despertó un interés en el chico de goma, pero no era uno sexual. Le agradaba ver a Sanji así, no sabía bien por qué, pero le gustaba saber que le estaba dando placer o que lo estaba ayudando de una manera especial.

De golpe, sin previo aviso, le dejó un beso en la mejilla sonrojada, era lo que más le había llamado la atención, porque Sanji no se sonrojaba, a lo sumo sangraba cuando algunas de sus muestras de amor eran correspondidas por las damas de la tripulación.

—¿Y eso? —Sanji volvió en sí del planeta de las sirenas desnudas para reparar en el gesto de su capitán.

—Tienes las mejillas coloradas —terció él como si nada, para luego reír bajito—, te ves lindo así. —Podía sentir la suavidad de ese pene que masturbaba y el calor, uno que le hacía sentir cosquillas en el vientre.

El cocinero sonrió despacio, preguntándose si acaso Luffy podía ser más tierno. Oh, ese pensamiento era indecoroso en la coyuntura en la que se hallaban. No lo pudo evitar, se estiró un poco y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente tierno, Luffy? —dijo, antes de buscarle la boca para besarlo.

—Tu barba me hace cosquillas —se quejó entre risitas— ¿por qué haces eso? —fue su turno para preguntar al respecto.

—No es que ande por ahí besando tipos —su lado heterosexual le obligó a soltar esa falacia—, pero tú eres tú, y por eso te quiero besar, ¿puedo? —dijo entre jadeos, pues la caricia en su pene había llegado a un punto de no retorno, un poco más y se correría.

—Solo si me das un abrazo —concedió Luffy divertido, mirando hacia un costado, sin detener la labor que hacía su mano. Lo hacía lento, pero a Sanji le gustaba así, sentía que podía disfrutarlo mejor, quería alargar lo más que pudiera ese extraño encuentro.

—¿Quieres un abrazo?

El capitán asintió, había querido abrazar a su nakama desde que lo había recuperado, luego de la aventura vivida en la Isla Whole Cake, solo que no se animaba. Sabía que Sanji era de los que preferían abrazar mujeres y no hombres. No era tan alelado en esos terrenos como este pensaba.

Sanji pareció dudar unos segundos, pero luego de susurrar un "ven aquí" lo atrapó entre sus brazos. Luffy se vio obligado a soltar el pene duro de su amigo, para colgarse de su cuello, oliendo su aroma, ese que le encantaba. Sanji siempre olía a comida y eso no podía menos que encantarle.

El capitán sintió como esas cosquillas en el vientre se convirtieron en miles de fuegos artificiales explotando al mismo tiempo; gimió de deleite y suspiró, repleto de satisfacción. Y Sanji de golpe sentía que ese abrazo simbolizaba más que un simple gesto de camaradería.

Y es que Luffy era consciente de muchas cosas, entre ellas, que casi había perdido a un nakama de no ser por su cabezonería. Ese abrazo era un bálsamo y parecía esconder un mensaje que Luffy no podía hacer verbal.

—Ahora que te recuperé, no te soltaré nunca, Sanji —le dijo al oído, con esa firmeza tan característica de él— nunca. ¿Me entendiste?

Sanji sintió derretirse de amor, pero enseguida notó un detalle relevante cuando Luffy pegó la cadera a su cuerpo, este tenía una erección que nada podía envidiarle a la suya. Así que al final el escuincle sí sabía disfrutar del sexo.

Luffy estaba atrapado entre sus poderosas piernas, por eso apretó un poco para darle a entender con el gesto corporal que él tampoco pensaba soltarlo. Con el pene duro contra la cadera buscó el de su capitán; este se dejaba hacer, algo maravillado por las sensaciones nuevas que su tripulante le estaba haciendo vivir. Luffy es Luffy, adora las experiencias nuevas.

Y mientras Sanji se frotaba contra él, como un perro en celo, buscó de masturbarlo hasta ponerlo bien tieso. Cuando metió la mano dentro de los pantalones y atrapó entre los dedos uno de sus testículos escuchó el primer gemido audible. Ahora Luffy tenía esa cara, la misma que ponía cuando comía algo que le encantaba: de absoluta satisfacción.

Oh, ese gemido, no solo le indicaba que su capitán sabía gozar, le permitía también borrar en él cualquier huella de culpa por lo que estaba haciendo. Algo dentro de Sanji le decía que se estaba aprovechando de la situación, pero si Luffy seguía gimiéndole así en el oído… no podría contenerse.

Justo esa mañana había acompañado a Robin a la librería. No solía hacerlo, solo cuando ya estaba aburrido de sus revistas… o estas estaban muy sucias, para qué negarlo, hablamos de Sanji. A pesar de que Robin lo conocía muy bien, le daba algo de pena comprar esa clase de material a su lado, por suerte la arqueóloga siempre se apiadaba de él y se hacía la distraída.

En esa oportunidad no compró las de siempre, en esa ocasión no había mujeres desnudas o en paños menores. Era una informativa, ¡para que después Chopper ni nadie lo tildara de pervertido! Había notas respecto al sexo, pero hubo una que le llamó poderosamente la atención y, aunque quisiera negárselo, acabó siendo la razón por la que lo compró. Hablaba del punto P.

Después de leerla fue un antes y un después en su vida, porque no solo el hecho de rozarle accidentalmente con el codo un pecho a Nami era motivo suficiente para empalmarse, ahora hasta veía un melón y se ponía a mil. Y no, no lo relacionaba a Zoro, o al menos se mentía a sí mismo diciendo que no sentía ninguna curiosidad ni mucho menos la necesidad de recurrir al marimo para saciarla. En esas ocasiones solía meterse una mano en el bolsillo para ocultar la erección y de paso atendérsela sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Qué triste la vida de Sanji. Al menos hasta esa noche, pues lo tenía ahí a su capitán dispuesto a cualquier cosa por un poco de comida. No, si hasta le daba ternura, además de ardor. Pensó que antes de hacerlo eyacular debía divertirse un poco más.

—Si me la chupas, te hago doble ración.

Los ojos de Luffy brillaron de emoción; Sanji usualmente nunca le hacía doble ración de postres. No podía dejar pasar esa posibilidad, era una en un millón. Asintió, con la alegría de un niño y le miró el pene a su amigo.

—Pero nunca lo hice —avisó, arrodillándose frente a él. Lo miró unos segundos antes de metérselo en la boca; por la punta del glande asomaban las primeras gotas de líquido preseminal. No sintió asco, al contrario, le daba curiosidad, así que sin demasiado preámbulo tragó de lleno el pene de Sanji.

—Cuidado con los dientes, Luffy —avisó algo asustado— ay dios, eres un jodido desastre para mamarla… pero como me gusta —concluyó con lascivia porque, aunque el capitán poco podía saber lo que hacía ahí abajo, lo estaba haciendo. Sanji podía sentir la boca húmeda y caliente de Luffy envolviendo su pene y solo eso lo dejaba al borde del orgasmo.

No quería acabar así. Eso pensó Sanji, que esa noche no quería eyacular como habitualmente lo hacía. Tenía una oportunidad única que no pensaba desaprovechar. Joder, ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?

—¿Así está bien? —consultó Luffy desde el suelo, había cambiado el repertorio de chupadas por uno de lamidas.

—Si te acuestas en el suelo, te haré triple ración —dijo con voz ronca, en ese punto de ya no retorno.

Luffy se encogió de hombros y acató el pedido; cuanto más comida mejor. Se tendió en el suelo boca arriba sin saber qué planes tenía su amigo. Lo entendió poco después cuando este se arrodilló frente a él para bajarle los pantalones y quitárselos.

Sanji había pensado seriamente en ser el sujeto de prueba, pero ahora lo tenía a Luffy allí, dispuesto a todo por un poco de comida, así que era un buen momento para explorar y averiguar si era cierto eso del punto débil de los hombres.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Luffy con calma cuando vio a su cocinero abriéndole las piernas. Sintió apenas la yema del dedo en esa zona intermedia entre los testículos y el ano.

—Quiero comprobar algo —le respondió bajando un poco para llegar hasta el orificio—, eres de goma así que dilata esta zona —indicó, empujando apenas el dedo para que Luffy entendiera.

—Nunca lo hice con esa parte —carcajeó levemente, pero tal como Sanji sospechaba, el dedo fue succionado por el ano.

—Oh, vaya, eso fue rápido, Luffy. —Maravillado estaba el cocinero, no obstante, no tenía que distraerse demasiado. Era divertido jugar allí, pero quería encontrar la próstata. No fue difícil hallarla, tal como decía la revista, era un tamaño pequeño, pero con una circunferencia muy característica. Empujó un poco y vio la reacción de Luffy, este se hizo para atrás, exhalando un quejido. Sin embargo, aunque podría tomar ese gesto como uno de rechazo, que el pene se le pusiera más tieso era un indicativo de que iba por buen camino.

Sanji decidió ser más osado y masajeó la zona a la par que con la otra mano libre lo masturbaba, y ahí de nuevo pudo ver esa expresión de gozo en su capitán. Que la estaba pasando de maravilla el escuincle. Soltaba murmullos que Sanji no alcanzaba a dilucidar, ni le importaba en ese momento. Era tal la entrega de Luffy que se hallaba con las piernas completamente abiertas y de vez en cuando acompañaba la mano de Sanji haciendo movimientos con la cadera.

Sanji lo pensó, vio el pene duro de su capitán y se dijo que metérselo en la boca no iba a ser un crimen. A fin de cuenta sería tonto de su parte, porque si era por una cuestión de heterosexualidad, desde que Luffy cruzó la puerta, esta se había ido por el fregadero. No era menos gay tocarle el pene que chupárselo. Así que sin más dudas, lamió la punta del glande. El sabor era alcalino y salado, pero no le produjo rechazo, así que empezó a chupar el tronco notando como este se endurecía en su boca.

—S-Sanji —quiso avisarle, pero era tal el grado de calentura que ni hablar podía, al final ocurrió, terminó eyaculando sin poder avisarle; es que todo lo que le hacía su cocinero era maravilloso. No solo la boca de este estaba dándole un placer indescriptible, ese dedo metido adentro de su cuerpo también hizo su parte.

Sanji terminó con la cara llena de semen, había tragado un poco, pero decidió que para vengarse de esa pequeña ofensa lo mejor era jugársela todo por el todo. ¿Qué más daba? Lo tenía a Luffy allí, con la espalda arqueada, gimiendo como un cerdo.

El capitán no tuvo tiempo a recuperarse de la marea orgásmica, vio que Sanji se colocaba encima y entre sus piernas. En menos de un segundo su cocinero estaba tratando de meterle el pene en lugar del dedo.

—Oh, debo dilatarme más —dijo Luffy, más para sí mismo para el otro, pero Sanji le respondió con un gemido ronco.

—Supongo que… para ti esto es fácil. —Sanji deliraba de calentura al pensar en eso, en la capacidad de Luffy para estirarse, ¡tranquilamente su ano podría albergar dos penes y más!

_Oh, mente indecorosa_, se dijo Sanji_, aleja esas fantasías que incluyen al marimo de tu mente_. Pero demasiado tarde, el tan solo pensar en las ventajas de las habilidades de Luffy, que estas no solo podían ser útiles en el campo de batalla, eyaculó sin remedio.

Quedó tendido sobre el cuerpo de su capitán, casi en coma. Había sido, por lejos, la mejor experiencia que había tenido en cuanto a sexo, y jamás pensó que su capitán pudiera lograr tamaña proeza.

Bueno, era Luffy. Si hablamos de proezas…

—Ahora sí, a comer —dijo un sonriente Luffy sacándose de encima a Sanji para poder vestirse e ir a la cocina.

—Un trato es un trato —balbuceó Sanji, aún desde el suelo.

**(…)**

Fue Chopper el primero en darse cuenta, después de todo era el doctor: Luffy estaba engordando. No obstante, se encargó Jimbei de reprenderlo paternalmente. Sin batallas, Luffy no gastaba energías y estas, era evidente, se estaba acumulando en su persona. Debía ser más sensato, pero pedirle sensatez a Luffy era como pedirle a Sanji que dejara de ser un pajero.

Durante una tarde, mientras pescaban, Usopp acabó por sonsacarle la verdad a su amigo. Como era de esperarse, el secretito de esos dos llegó a oídos de Zoro por boca del tirador. El espadachín no pretendía colocar a Luffy en una situación incómoda, pero sí quería hacerle ver la verdad tras todo ese embrollo hormonal en el que lo había arrastrado el cocinero pervertido.

—Luffy, ese cocinero se está aprovechando de ti.

—Pero hacemos cosas ricas y comemos cosas ricas —fue su réplica sincera—. A mí me agrada.

—Eres el capitán —espetó molesto, no era una charla muy cómoda de mantener—. Debes exigirle respeto.

—Él me cuida —fue su argumento, con cara de pena.

—No te cuida una mierda, es un maldito pajero. —Al fin había soltado lo que pensaba.

Luffy se quedó todo ese día pensativo, muy pensativo, cosa rara en él. La bomba había acabado por explotar y ya el secreto era uno a voces. La razón por la que Luffy parecía estar engordando no era otra que el mismo cocinero.

Así lo encontró el capitán esa tarde, con un humor que se lo llevaban los diablos, balbuceando incoherencias y maldiciendo su suerte. Luffy se acercó despacio a él, con cara taciturna, y jaló apenas de su camisa para llamarle la atención.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Me haces…?

—¡NO! —explotó Sanji—. Porque no sabes mantener tu bocaza cerrada. Ahora, ¿qué concepto tendrán de mí las chicas? Y el marimo… ¡no soy ningún marica!

—Soy tu capitán y te ordeno que me hagas…

—¡No! —lo interrumpió, dejando la sartén de malos modos sobre la mesada, y él nunca era negligente con sus herramientas de trabajo, tal era su grado de furia—. Bastante tengo con Chopper…

—Soy tu capitán y te ordeno que me hagas —volvió a repetir, calmo, pero a la vez serio— lo que siempre me haces.

Sanji pareció calmarse con esas palabras y parpadeó, como si Luffy fuera algo salido de lugar o un espejismo. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Y a qué iban esos aires tan serios? Tomó una gran bocanada y decidió ser sincero.

—No hay trato, Luffy. —Lo lamentaba, pero en el fondo sabía que todos tenían razón, era un pajero—. Estás engordando, y mi función en este barco es controlar la nutrición del grupo.

—Quiero chupártela —murmuró con un mohín de tristeza en los labios.

—Aunque insistas, no —reiteró—, ni aunque me des una orden. Me vale que seas mi capitán, otras de mis funciones es cuidarte de ti, precisamente.

Luffy quedó tras su espalda, mientras él seguía lavando trastos de manera furiosa. El escuincle no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer, eso era claro porque por algo permanecía allí, pero en un incómodo silencio.

—No importa, no quiero comida.

A Sanji casi se le cae un vaso de la impresión. Oír decirle algo así a Luffy era tan extraño. Giró de golpe y lo miró con extrañeza. Acaso, ¿estaba dispuesto a acceder a sus caprichos sexuales sin nada a cambio?

—No hay trato comida mediante, ¿entiendes eso, Luffy? —Para su sorpresa, Luffy asintió.

Le partía verlo a su capitán con esa expresión en la cara que lindaba entre la tristeza y la pena. Se secó las manos con un repasador y abrió los brazos para recibirlo, sabía cuánto le gustaba a Luffy los abrazos.

Ahí la expresión de su capitán varió enormemente, sonrió y se colgó de su cuello. Al final él tenía razón, Sanji sí lo cuidaba. ¿Qué más daba si ahora no había un pacto, comida mediante? Quería seguir disfrutando de esos placeres de la carne. De la que no se comía, claro.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**23 de octubre de 2019**

**Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.**


End file.
